


Crack Kids (A Set of Drabbles)

by pinkchangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover Pairings, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Mostly Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Some Plot, Weird Plot Shit, eric and felix shenanigans, some sad times, sunwoo and jisung become rap buddies !!, the boyz x stray kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkchangbin/pseuds/pinkchangbin
Summary: This is basically supposed to be a compilation of many random drabbles/one-shots that I'll be posting for fun. I think for the most part it'll consist of a bunch of different plots and storylines and the occasional angsty piece here and there. The title is true to to the works - crackhead culture is strong in stray kids. :))





	1. True Friendship is Almost Dying Together ™

**Author's Note:**

> This first piece is all crack, fluff, and chaos (as expected of Jisung and Felix, I'd think) ... look forward to a kitchen being set on fire, a fire extinguisher that rips a family apart because of the commotion it causes, and a heart warming friendship between two cheeto puffs (the redheads of sk).

Jisung was in deep, _deep_ shit. _‘How the flying fuck did I get myself into this mess of a situation?’_ was a question he often asked himself, but it was extremely relevant on this wonderful saturday night. 

_**** Earlier That Day **** _

Felix was hopping around the small dorm room he shared with Jisung and Seungmin; he had already driven Seungmin out of his mind and into the living room with his antics, but Jisung didn’t mind as much. _‘I’m! So! Bored!’_ Felix had shouted as he turned to make unnecessary mosquito noises, _‘And I want to die? You’re not special, carrot-head,’_ an unamused Seungmin had shot back, as he had looked up from the book he was trying to read. It was after that, that the slightly younger boy had decided to exit the room to get some peace of mind. That left two cheeto-puff-looking crackheads together in one room. _Nothing_ could possibly go wrong! 

Lies. Absolutely everything could go wrong, all of it - to shit. Seungmin knew this deep down, but he couldn’t be bothered if the two others pulled something stupid, after all, they’d be in trouble - not him. He also didn’t mind watching the two dummies get yelled at by Chan from time to time, he wasn’t mean, just annoyed (everyday, all the time). 

Jisung turned around in his spinny desk chair to face Felix who was quite literally rolling around on the floor restlessly. “How long are you gonna do _that_ for?” 

Felix pouted as he looked up at Jisung with a hint of desperation in his eyes, “Until you decide to give me attention!” 

Jisung pretended to think about it as he replied smugly, “Well then, have fun rolling on the floor for the rest of your life!” 

“Jisung-ahhhhhhhh! You gotta be nice to me…” Felix stopped briefly as his eyes narrowed and his lips formed into a thin smirk. “If you don’t hang out with me, I’ll tell Changbin hyung that you borrowed his favourite black sweatshirt without asking _and_ that you were the one who ate his last cup of instant noodles!” 

At that, Jisung’s facial expression changed completely. He couldn’t process what was going on - he was being betrayed by his own (fake) twin, he was being _attacked_. His eyes widened and he cocked his head sideways. _“You wouldn’t.”_

Felix grinned viciously as he stood up and slid across the hardwood flooring (in the fuzzy pink socks he had stolen from Jisung) towards the open door leading to the hallway. _“Watch me.”_

“Heya Changbinnie hyung! Guess whaaaat?!!” the freckled boy yelled in a teasing voice, as he watched Jisung tremble in fear. The other orange haired boy had a feeling that this was the day he died; Changbin was ruthless when it came to his favourite clothes or food. 

“Yeah, Felix? What’s up?” a low voice replied loudly from the room across from theirs. Just then, a figure clad in all black waddled tiredly into the opening of the hallway. 

“Jisung took -” Felix started before Jisung quickly slapped his hand across the other’s mouth. All that could be heard now was aggressive mumbling and whining; Jisung turned and smiled nervously, “Felix isn’t feeling too great, I think I’ll deal with him! Bye!” 

Changbin blinked robotically. “Um, okay? Have fun I guess… Seungmin and I have to leave you two here alone and meet up with Chan at the studio…” 

Jisung slammed the door shut and tackled Felix onto the fluffy carpet. “You evil, EVIL human! I can’t believe that you, practically my soulmate, could ever try to do me dirty like this! I could actually kill you right now!” 

“I’M A BAD BITCH YOU CAN’T KILL ME!” the other boy hollered through giggles as Jisung tickled him aggressively. 

After calming down for a total of two seconds, Felix looked a little offended before letting out a bitter laugh, “Soulmate, huh? Well last time I checked, you said Minho hyung was your soulmate while you were busy kissing up to him!” 

“I only said that because I wanted to him to teach me a dance!” 

“Or maybe you said it because you meant it!” 

“Felix, you’re my one and only!” Jisung shouted before clutching his chest and falling backwards dramatically. 

The two boys bursted out into fits of laughter. Felix couldn’t hide his wide grin as he rolled to his side to face Jisung, “ _Bro_ … we could totally be actors! That was hilarious!” 

Jisung’s face froze as his expression turned serious. “Wait, what were we even fighting about?” 

“I think it was because you were bitchily ignoring me,” Felix responded casually. 

“Oh yeah! It was because you threatened me!” Jisung replied at the same time. 

“Excuse m-” Felix started. “Wait actually, how about we make up, yeah?” 

“Fine, then,” Jisung glared suspiciously. “We’re good… now what did ya wanna do so badly anway?” 

“Ahh _that_ … well I was bored out of my mind and came up with this really great idea, just listen, okay?” 

************

Jisung stood in the middle of the kitchenette with a confused look on his face and flour smothered on his jeans. The stove was up in flames and Felix was dashing back and forth from the sink with a wet towel to the burning stove. _‘Trust me! I know how to deal with this, I’ve cooked before,’_ he had said when they started preparing dinner. His big fat wonderful idea was to surprise Changbin with a little birthday dinner, although he had made up with Jisung he still threatened to spill if the other boy didn’t help him sufficiently. _‘If you really love me, you’ll help me!’_ the taller boy shouted with a pout. _‘Fine, you big baby!’_ his squirrel-looking companion replied, defeated and helpless. No one could resist Felix’s charm (or escape his wrath). 

So now, here they were, home alone and about to die. Right then, Jisung’s genius thinking made a perfectly-timed appearance. “FELIX! I HAVE AN IDEA! STAY HERE!” he yelled exceptionally loudly over the exhaust fan, as he ran for his life (quite literally, he had noted in his head). 

“Fire Extinguisher… fire extinguisher… fire ext- THERE IT IS!” the ginger-haired boy screamed aloud as he grabbed onto the red metal device and leaped over and around furniture to re-enter the little space they called a kitchen. 

“WATCH OUT ‘LIX!” he bellowed as he pressed down and released the thick white foam from the emergency tool, all over the stove and counter. 

He had also covered half of Felix’s red-orange head, to which he earned a scary glare paired with a not-so-friendly fake smile. 

“Well, I did say to watch out….” Jisung stammered, scratching the back of his neck. 

It was after he spoke, that he realized what a dumbass thing it was to utter in his current situation. _Of course_ Felix was going to jump on him and rub all the fluffy foam into his sweatshirt and _of course_ they were going to end up having a flour-fight and _of course_ they were going to turn the entirety of the kitchen and half of the living room into a complete disaster. 

Oh and of course, the worst part of it all, _of course_ Chan and the rest of the boys were going to return home right when they were done being chaotic crackheads. 

Their leader had only stepped one foot into the apartment before he made direct eye contact with the two maknae-line members and yelled in an extremely exasperated tone of voice, “I thought we agreed on the NO-COOKING-WHILE-CHAN-AND-WOOJIN-HYUNG-ARE-OUT RULE EVER SINCE THE HYUNJIN INCIDENT?!” 

Popping up from behind him, right on cue, an offended Hyunjin whined, “Yah, Channie hyung! You said we wouldn’t bring that up again!” 

A chorus of _“Shut up, Hyunjin!”_ echoed amongst the other boys that slowly filed into the living room. They had figured that now was not the time to interrupt an incredibly annoyed Chan hyung, not in the midst of a lecture (unless any of them wanted to be lectured further and in a one-on-one session). 

The curly haired leader sighed audibly and pinched his nose bridge, his tone softer than it was before. “ _You know_ I don’t like to yell at you boys… just hurry and clean this up before heading to bed…” 

Jisung looked up, his brows furrowed, “Hyung it’s only 4 o'clock in the afternoon, what do you mean _‘before heading to bed’_?” 

Chan looked simultaneously irritated and surprised. “Wait… what day is it?” 

With a perplexed look on his face, Jisung mumbled in response. “It’s the 11th of August? Why?” 

“THE 11th? _The 11th_ … does this mean… does this mean I haven’t been back at the dorms since yesterday morning? _Wait what the hell?_ ” Chan rambled more to himself than anyone else. This wasn’t the first time their poor leader stayed up a couple days on end in the studio, especially when they were collectively working on releasing new music. 

Woojin nudged Chan, whispering something quietly and pushed him into their shared dorm room to force him to bed. 

************

“Felix! What the _fuck?_ ” Jisung whined in an _absolutely-done-with-your-bullshit_ tone of voice, as he watched his best friend attempt to clean the counter with a towel soaked in clorox (it was dripping on the freshly installed tiles). Jisung was nearly 100 percent sure he was going to ruin the cheap plastic material on the counter before getting rid of the stains. 

“Stop swearing for fucks sake!” Felix replied before realizing the irony in his own words. “Wait, I meant-” 

“Hypocrite,” Jisung sneered as he wiped his itchy forehead with the side of gloved hand. He hated how cleaning meant he couldn’t scratch himself freely or fix his hair or do _anything_ , for that matter. 

Right then, footsteps could be heard approaching from afar. Hyunjin popped his head into the kitchen, scanning his surroundings before carefully choosing his words to announce his presence. “Woojin hyung sent me here to check up on you guys? If you want, I can help…” 

Jisung gave the tall boy a grateful half-smile as he nodded and handed him a wet rag and some rubber gloves. “Can you help me scrub the stove? We got the dry layer of foam off, but there’s burnt stuff stuck to the surface…” 

Hyunjin swept his waterfall bangs back, rolled up his sleeves, and collected the cleaning supplies as he started to work next to Jisung. (Jisung was sure he could hear the faint tune of dramatic kdrama music whenever Hyunjin was present.) 

“So what did you guys even do that caused this entire mess?” the black haired boy paused for a moment and tilted his head sideways. “I mean I know you were cooking… but why? We have leftovers in the fridge and if you didn’t want them, you could have ordered fried chicken or _something_ , couldn’t you? 

Jisung sighed loudly, shaking his head whilst gesturing aggressively at Felix with his free hand that wasn’t busy scrubbing away at the clumps of food on the stovetop. “It was aussie-boy’s fantastic suggestion!” He stopped to whisper, “I was threatened into it…” 

The freckled boy was huddled cutely on the countertop across from the other two as he attempted to scratch away at some dry flour mixed with God-knew-what-else. His concentrated expression consisted of his bottom lip forming a little pout and his eyebrows scrunched together. Hearing Jisung’s unsubtle attempt at a whisper, he quipped back sarcastically. “Oh-ho! A threat _was it?_ I don’t think it counts as one if you were or should I say - _are_ \- actually guilty of a crime that should be punished!” 

“Woah woah woah! I thought we were even!” Jisung yelled back. “There is no bitchy behaviour tolerable in this household, Felix Lee!” 

“You’re not my mom!” 

“Well I’m still your hyung!” 

“Yeah by _one_ day!” 

Hyunjin looked between the bickering boys and rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner before piping up to _mediate_ the situation. “Chan hyung is asleep, just fight later or better yet, don’t fight at all?” 

At once, the two stopped and turned back to their separate workstations. “This is only because I feel bad for Chan hyung,” Jisung muttered under his breath. 

“Me too!” Felix whisper-yelled in response. 

“Good, we can finish this up quicker then,” Hyunjin added. His eyes narrowed as he faced Felix, “-but you never answered my question…” 

***********

Jisung smiled proudly as he, Hyunjin, and Felix stood up and examined the completely spotless kitchenette. It smelled like clorox and victory; not a single spot of flour (or any of the death concoctions that were failed attempts at funfetti pancake mix) remained visible. The three boys took off their cleaning attire and headed out to the living room before realizing that they had only dealt with a good half of the mess. It was already 5:30 in the evening and Felix was hellbent on treating Changbin to some kind of special meal for his birthday, so how were they going to get things in order and manage to convince Woojin to let them cook again? Jisung had something of an idea going for him as he decided to voice his thoughts. 

“Ok guys, no need to panic. Hyunjin, thanks for your help! I’m gonna need you to stick around for another hour though to help Felix clear up the living room, yeah?” 

Glancing around the space until his eyes landed on Chan and Woojin’s room, he continued, “I’m going to get Woojin to help us surprise Changbin - and this time it won’t be surprise caused by our stupidity…” 

***********

Woojin pursed his lips in a tight line before sighing through his nose and giving into Jisung’s cutesy act. “ _Fine._ We’ll cook for him but Felix and Hyunjin are forbidden from tagging along to help! Remember that you’re only here because Chan is sleeping, Minho is problematic, and Seungmin is helping Jeongin with his homework!" 

The older boy paused and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Jisung,“You know, for someone that was supposedly threatened into becoming an accomplice, you seem pretty dedicated to the cause…” 

Jisung could feel his face heat up as he replied defensively, “That-that’s not true! I’m just... helping a brother out!” 

Woojin smiled knowingly, “It’s okay to have a soft spot for your best friend! Even if they act recklessly… and ruin half the goddamn house… _okaaay_ … the point is: if you wanna be nice to someone do it openly or don’t do at all! Hiding it makes you look conflicted!” 

Jisung let out an annoyed huff, “I _am_ conflicted! I also don’t want to die at the hands of the birthday boy so I have to be nice or else..” 

With that, the two began their culinary adventure. After realizing they were completely out of flour and eggs, Woojin settled on cooking fancy pasta with a grilled meat side dish. They were going to go out to celebrate the following day anyway, when they were _all_ free, so the birthday pasta seemed good enough. Outside of the closed kitchen area, Jisung could hear Felix and Hyunjin goofing off. It got so loud at one point that Woojin had trudged out of the kitchen expressionless while whisper-shouting (Chan was still asleep, thank fuck), _“Shut up and stop doing fortnite dances! You have a task to complete!”_

Jisung didn’t hear much after that. 

***********

A groggy Chan, a bickering Jeongin and Seungmin, a weirdly quiet Minho, and a completely exhausted Changbin made their way to the dinner table. From inside the kitchen, the five could hear shuffling feet and excited whispers. Right then, Felix and Woojin walked out of the kitchen and towards the table. They were holding a dish covered in melted cheese and a few sparkly pink candles. Jisung and Hyunjin were two steps behind them as they sang the birthday song, harmonizing every note whilst throwing confetti left and right like it was some sort of parade. 

Changbin immediately perked up and broke out into the softest grin as he clapped along and blew out his candles. “I can’t tell you what I wished because otherwise it won’t come true, but I will say that I love you all very much… thanks guys!” In an annoyingly cute voice he added, “Also, I love you Felix!” 

Felix looked smug as he shrugged, “I know.” After a chorus of _OOOH’s_ erupted amongst the excited kids, Felix piped up to add in. 

“I just wanted to thank Jisung for helping me out and being the best friend ever, even if I _did_ have to threaten him after he stole Changbin’s favourite sweatshirt and his last cup of instant noodles to get him to give in, his efforts are still very much appr-” 

“He did whAT?!” Changbin yelled, eyes wide and mouth opened wide enough to fit a whole donut in at once. 

“FELIX YOU DUMBASS!” Jisung shouted in the whiniest tone of voice possible. 

“I’M SORRY, I SWEAR IT JUST SLIPPED!” his freckled disaster of a best friend replied. 

Jisung could never reply after that. An incredibly furious Changbin had grabbed him by the hood and dragged him along to find his sweatshirt. The last thing he saw before his end, was the apologetic glint in Felix’s eyes. 

_“Traitor,”_ a defeated Jisung mouthed at him, whilst raising his finger and swiping it clean across his neck, gesturing Felix’s impending doom. 

/FIN/


	2. Project Save Han Jisung (from his sad life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung's life is tough. He's clowned left and right and he's absolutely sick of it; now it's time for Changbin and Hyunjin to get a taste of their own medicine. // Aka Jisung wreaks havoc with his Australian bestie (Felix), a sarcastic smartass (Sunwoo), and a cotton-candy looking Cali boy (Eric).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Oh my god y'all have no idea how much I wanted to do a Stray Kids x The Boyz piece... it's just you can't go wrong with crossovers when there are so many possibilities ! I'm considering doing a Stray Kids x NCT Dream drabble in the future, so look out for that ! Other than that, I hope you enjoy this long ass mess that I did not plan to put together in four hours on a Saturday night !

Han Jisung was fucking irritated, for the lack of better words to describe his situation. Changbin and Hyunjin would literally never leave him alone, it was endless teasing about everything he did. Whether it was his lines in their songs, his hairstyle or his outfit - they always found something to poke fun at. He knew it was all harmless fun, he knew that they didn’t mean it, and he never took personal offense either - but he justed wanted to feel superior for a day, to be able to see the looks of defeat on their faces for a single second (or _you know,_ maybe a little longer than that).

It was for this reason exactly that his spite had motivated him enough to call for a secret meeting with his fellow ‘00 liner friends that weren’t fond of picking on him _(so basically just Felix from his own group)_. Well, it was just Felix and him until Felix finally came up with a good idea with that hollow head of his (Jisung claimed it was the first legitimate plan that Felix had formulated since he hopped along to Korea a year ago). So here he was, sitting on a large cushion next to Eric with Felix squished in between the two and Sunwoo sprawled on the couch across from them. The lights were dimmed down and the door was shut all the way, the four were very serious about the whole thing.

Felix clapped excitedly as he piped up, “We’re like a cute little cult!” 

Sunwoo pretended not to hear the weird comment and yawned loudly as he ‘boredly’ faced his fellow suffering high schoolers (Jisung could tell that he was secretly excited). He opened his mouth to speak only to stop, squint as if he were thinking about something seriously and then actually said something. 

“So you’re trying to get back at your hyungs, right? This is easy, we do this all time when Hyunjae and Juyeon hyung are being a pain in the ass…”

Eric smirked proudly as he added on, “It’s true! Sometimes we just bother them for the fun of it, we’re pretty much pros at this! So what do you have in mind so far?”

Jisung scrunched up his face as he tried to consider plausible pranks that would actually have an effect on Changbin and Hyunjin (mostly just Changbin, though). “Well… to be honest, I haven’t done this before, so maybe we should do something that commonly works well?”

Felix grunted, agreeing before tilting his head sideways to face Eric. “Dude, what was it that you did last week that you were telling me about? You put soy sauce in Jacob’s coffee because he threatened to cut off your breakfast cereal?”

Sunwoo grinned proudly as he sat up and replied, “That was in fact, my doing. Eric helped, though. Jacob got like, super pissed about something I said - and mind you, I only ever point out the truth so _I don’t get_ what’s wrong there - but anyway, he said he wouldn’t feed me cereal and that’s when you know shit’s ‘bouta go down with Jacob hyung so y’know naturally… we had to retaliate…”

Jisung furrowed his brows, genuinely curious as asked, “Wait, why didn’t you just apologize instead of starting a war? That would’ve been _way_ easier if you ask me…”

Sunwoo rolled his eyes, his tone dripping with sarcasm, “Jisung-ah, you’re too _simple-minded!_ Sometimes you have to analyze a situation based off of circumstances and personal experience; it has a lot do with personality types and social cues. Jacob’s an angel, Jacob’s evil - two extreme notions and then we have, Jacob needs to calm down with threats and let the second youngest member breathe. Obviously, apologizing will soften him for a little longer, but you really gotta think, ‘what’ll teach him that karma’s a bitch?’”

Jisung still looked perplexed as ever, he’d only known Sunwoo for a few months thanks to Felix’s friendship with Eric, but one thing he knew for sure was that the kid was way smarter than he seemed. He could even be - dare he say - _wise,_ for someone his age. It was weird though, because Sunwoo was tenfold enfantine at the same time. Jisung could easily recall at least three instances on the spot, in which Sunwoo screamed like the world was going to end due to horror movies, video games or spiders. He did like where the slightly elder boy was going with his passionate speech on revenge, so he just nodded.

Felix and Eric were busy babbling away and only stopped once they realized everyone else had gone quiet. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Felix made a comment on the plan as if he was actually paying attention, “So, uh, in conclusion we’re starting a mini-cult to eliminate the hyungs?”

Sunwoo made a face that spoke for itself, “ _Boy,_ what is it with you and cults? Was this a thing in Australia?”

Felix let out a defensive hmph as he replied, “Australians are perfectly normal people, thanks for your concern!”

“Oh so it’s just you that’s weird, then.”

Jisung cackled quietly with Eric, “Ohhh well he’s caught you there!”

“ _Oh my God Jisung!_ I thought we were _friends!_ ”

“Try me bitch! I _died_ on Changbin’s birthday because of you last week!”

“We _agreed_ not to bring that up again!”

Eric glanced between the two boys, “Felix, you never told me what happened on Changbin’s birthday… I don’t know if I should be hurt or thankful.”

Sunwoo rolled his eyes for the nth time that day, “Probably the latter, to be completely honest.”

Eric glared at him before snarkily responding, “Your honesty is what brings you down though, might wanna keep it to yourself.”

Sunwoo looked disgusted as his lips curled up ever-so-slightly.

In conclusion, their fun little cult was lacking maturity. Honestly what did Jisung even expect, though? He knew what Felix was like, he knew what Eric was like, and he knew what Sunwoo was like. They were all comparable to different brands of bizarre, his best friend was the wack-vine-quoting type, Eric was just childishly sneaky, and Sunwoo was seemingly smarter than all three of them combined but with an extra hint of sarcasm. Jisung didn’t know what he was, he had thought about it and concluded that he was a loud, panicked, determined kind of weird. Maybe if they all tried to fucking focus, they’d actually come up with the perfect plan. 

*******

Jisung had his head resting on Felix’s lap as the other boy leaned back on the couch. They were both seated on the floor, contemplating life, as Eric and Sunwoo were sitting behind them on the plush sofa. They were silently waiting for Woojin and Chan to finish cooking dinner.

It had been a whopping total of three hours of them “planning the end of Jisung’s sad life” ( _a direct quotation from Felix and Sunwoo_ ) when Chan had busted through the door of the dorm room and looked at the kids with a completely unimpressed facial expression. 

He had opened up the blinds, turned on the lights, and left the room with door half-open in true mom-fashion, stating that they had to _“act like normal teenagers”_ and _“be emo somewhere else.”_ As he left, Jisung swore he had heard the leader mutter something about, _“Sangyeon avoiding them for this exact reason”_ (the reason being their crackhead behaviour). Afterwards, Chan additionally had yelled loudly from the kitchen, _“Jisung, Felix! Get your friends to eat dinner with us later! If you don’t, Sangyeon will think you really don’t have any manners! Then he’ll tell Taeyong to tell his kids to avoid us and then well…”_ the rest was him rambling to himself. 

Jisung had just shouted an _“okay!”_ in response and got up to close the door again. Who needed parents when Chan existed, anyway?

Currently, it had been half an hour since that _enjoyable_ confrontation and everyone was hungry and confused. Within the first three hours, they had discussed several irrelevant topics to the point of their entire meeting. Felix felt the need to talk about fortnite, Sunwoo brought up the lack of appreciation for rappers in idol groups, and Eric ranted about wanting to go back to LA for at least a week. Jisung could relate a bit to everyone’s subjects of discussion but deep down all he wanted was to get his revenge. He needed to _oh-so-desperately,_ but they were running out of time. Sunwoo and Eric’s curfew was at 10 o’clock and it was already 5 pm, at their current speed, they were going to get nothing done.

That was what Jisung had assumed, until Felix piped up to interrupt his thought-process.

“We should just fight Changbin hyung! But like _softly_ … maybe it’d be better to fight him but without actually hitting him? Wait what even _is_ fighting without _some violence_ ….?” 

The freckled ginger kept rambling until he looked worried, “Oh god don’t hurt Changbin hyung, he’s like my other best friend!” 

Just then, Jisung realized that Felix had _actually_ suggested something thought-provoking for once in his annoying life. He was going to fight Changbin and Hyunjin - he was going to fight them with _words_ (no, not an argument). 

Jisung’s eyes widened to an abnormally large size as he yelled, “A RAP BATTLE HOLY SHIT YES!”

At that, Sunwoo perked up from his seat on the couch, one brow raised and both eyes narrowed, “I’m listening, go on…”

“Sunwoo-ah, you’re passionate about rap like me, right? Well, so are Changbin and Hyunjin hyung! We could ‘fight’ them but instead, we _battle_ them with disses!”

Sunwoo smirked, clearly impressed at Jisung’s sudden idea. “That seems like a fun way to assert your dominance before your enemy… let’s do it!”

Felix pouted like a baby, as he got up to squish himself between Eric and Sunwoo. “Well what about Eric and I? We rap too!”

Eric looked like a hurt toddler who got his junk food privileges taken away as he whined, “Yeah!”

Jisung looked at Sunwoo who looked right back at him, as they both silently hesitated on rejecting the other two to join in on the big plan. At last, Sunwoo spoke up.

“You both are good too, but Felix, from what I understand, you’re too close to Changbin hyung to actually do the right amount of damage required to boost Jisung’s street cred.” He paused and turned to his group member, “As for Eric, you literally look like a fucking cupcake, I don’t think you’re intimidating enough as of now. Maybe when you dye your hair black or something?”

The two slightly younger boys hummed in understanding, nodding subtly in unison. Felix pressed his lips into a tight line, “Fine. But we still get to help with lyric writing.”

Jisung sighed, “Only because you’re my best friend…” As he glanced over to a still-pouty Eric, “- And because you’re my best friend’s close friend.”

So it was finally settled - they were going to get back at the two other rappers to save Jisung some suffering in the future. Jisung shoved Felix and Eric out the dorm room to go confront Changbin and Hyunjin with his handwritten note issuing a rap battle in the living room before dinner was served. It stated that whoever won, would have to do a favour for the other. He knew Changbin was too competitive to say no, that was one of his weaknesses - he was way too determined. 

*******

Jisung stared at the clock above his desk, “5:30,” it read. At the moment, he was waiting for Sunwoo to finish memorizing his lines. Felix had written part of Sunwoo’s lyrics, who ended up being quite impressed by the Australian boy’s way with words. 

Sunwoo was on fire; it looked like he could leave someone choking to death on the floor with the serious, deadly glare he had put on as soon as words began leaving his mouth. His lyrics were equally intense to match his aura.

Jisung’s favourite lyrics of his own were, “When are you dropping that _‘fire mixtape’_ you’re always boasting about? Doesn’t seem like it’ll be happening anytime soon since I’ll set _you_ on fire before you get the chance!” They were comedic yet aggressive, the perfect combination for his style. They flowed a lot better when he added some fun ad libs and changed up his tone. He was sure that he was finally going to get the chance to leave everyone speechless for the rest of dinner and hopefully until the next few days. All he needed was some glory and power for a while, he was tired of being made fun of. 

******

It was finally time. Everyone (including a reluctant Chan and Woojin) took a seat in the living room as the four competing boys stood in the centre of the crowded space. Felix and Eric were on the sidelines cheering like children while the other members looked mildly amused at the rappers’ antics. Changbin smirked, confidence oozing from his body language. Hyunjin rolled his neck and smiled charmingly at Jisung, scrunching his nose mockingly.

Changbin spoke first, “Sunwoo-shi, you start. I don’t think I’ve heard your pretty little flower-boy face rap properly before, hm?”

Sunwoo grinned viciously, “I’d be honoured, _hyung._ ”

About three seconds into his first verse, the kid was spitting lyrics rapid fire, his eyes glued to Changbin’s the entire time. His gaze was strong and unwavering as he moved around with the mic, hyping up the others as he threw around one ( _light-hearted,_ or at least that’s what they were initially aiming for) insult after another. He finished off his 45-second turn with a toss of the mic to Hyunjin, who barely just managed to catch it (he was clearly in a daze, entranced by the other boy’s skill). Somewhere in the background, Minho could be heard muttering, _"Damn kid went off... he's gonna get his ass whooped if he keeps provoking people like that.."_

That’s when Hyunjin went off for his 45-seconds, starting off quietly and getting more and more harsh near the end. His tone was simultaneously soft and snarky as he bounced from one verse to another with a little footwork going for him at the same time. _‘He’s not Hyunjin if he doesn’t show off his dancing, now is he?’_ Jisung thought to himself. That’s when the mic was handed to him haphazardly, it was _finally_ his time to shine.

Jisung ran a hand through his messy, red-orange hair - gaze fixed on Changbin and then flitting to Hyunjin as he began going through his lyrics. He knew what he was doing and he did it effortlessly, his tone and pitch varying along with his facial expressions. He could see Chan’s slightly amused grin from the corner of his eye. The whole thing was starting to feel like his predebut days, back when he was an arrogant little shit who thought he was better than everyone else and to be completely honest, he was sort of enjoying it. Changbin’s jaw clenched in response to Jisung’s last line. Even though this was all a friendly little game between the two who were pretty much brothers, in the moment, they felt like sworn enemies fighting for the throne. _‘This is way more fun than some prank,’_ Jisung thought to himself before flipping the mic in the air and tossing it to Changbin, who caught in a single clean swipe.

Changbin usually wasn’t merciless when it came to Jisung, _yes he made fun of him for a living, _but he knew better than to mess with the kid’s ego. However, today called for a special occasion - he still loved the younger boy a shit ton - but as a rapper, he felt the need to take his chance to prove everyone wrong. The older boy started his rap with a low raspy tone that progressed into a fast-paced growl as he rhymed verse after verse. His last few words left Jisung irritated, _“You’re not that special pretty-boy, haters only hate because they live low.”___

The end of the battle came and Chan forced the boys to shake hands. Then, like the fair players they were (more like the elementary school kids they were), each person in the room except for the competitors closed their eyes for a silent consensus on the winner of the battle. Jisung was hoping for a more badass way of being crowned as the winner but Woojin just didn’t allow yelling or cursing in his good Christian household. So yeah, the end was sort of lame when the entire thing was so intense that half of the spectators were close to slipping off their seats. 

The votes were in, the winner was… _tied._ Jisung looked incredibly annoyed, “I want a rematch!” he yelled. Changbin just chuckled, “I’m just surprised they think you guys are even at the same level as Hyunjin and I.” Chan looked at Changbin disapprovingly, “That was a ‘sick burn’ as you modern children would say, however the rap battle is _finished_ so no more insults… _or else._ ”

Chan glanced towards Jisung who looked determined and desperate, he felt like he owed the kid a favour for being so dedicated to Changbin’s birthday party from the previous week. He cleared his voice as he spoke seriously, “I’d like to vote for Jisung’s team.”

“Dude, you can’t do that! Voting ended!” a passionate Minho replied, visibly enjoying the drama going down.

“As the leader, I think Jisung just did… _better._ And as the leader, I get to do what I want because before this is a democracy, it’s a monarchy! Woojin Hyung and I are the royals and y’all are the peasants so suck it up, buttercup!” 

At that, Jisung cracked his knuckles confidently as he nudged Sunwoo, who smirked proudly. Felix wiggled his eyebrows mischievously as he shoved Jisung towards the older boy and his partner.

“Changbin hyung, Hyunjin-ah, I’ve decided what I want from the both of you.”

“ _What_ is it?” they both replied, annoyed.

“You have to do _everything_ I say for the entire week, that includes not harassing me at every given moment.”

“And if we _don’t?_ ” Hyunjin pressed on questioningly.

“Then you _perish. _”__

____

____

" _What?_ ”

“Hyunjin you _dumbass,_ I mean then you'll really _die._ I’ll make you suffer either way. I can be capable if I have to be, plus I’ve got Channie hyung on my side ~” he sing-songed at the end of his statement.

“Oh my god Jisung, fuck you!” Hyunjin whined as he sulked away to the other side of the room.

Woojin looked like he was going to murder someone, “OKAY FUCKERS I SAID NO FUCKING SWEARING, THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! U N A C C E P T A B L E!”

Chan looked at Woojin whilst pinching his nose bridge, he tapped his best friend on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Jisung was standing right next to them and could hear Chan say something like, _“You just swore. Twice. In front of the baby.”_

Woojin panicked as he turned to Jeongin, who looked completely traumatised. Minho was sitting right next to the maknae yet didn’t even bother to cover his ears. The oldest member glared at the third-eldest boy furiously. Minho remained unbothered as he nonchalantly spoke, “He was gonna hear it from his friends _anyway,_ probably says it too, when he’s not around us.”

No one spoke until Jisung chirped happily, “Now that I have two new servants, I will be taking my leave to eat dinner and watch a well-deserved comedy film with my best buds, Felix, Sunwoo, and Eric. I hope you all have a wonderful night, don’t choke on your food, and don’t cuss. _Thank you!_ ” He winked at Chan and waved at Woojin as skipped along.

*******

The four '00 liner boys pranced to the kitchen happily as they returned to Jisung and Felix’s dorm room. As they shut the door, turned on the lights, and closed the blinds, Sunwoo’s phone rang from atop Jisung’s desk. _It was Sangyeon._

Sunwoo picked up the phone, putting on a fake smile to match his faux-sweet tone, “Hi hyung! What’s up?”

Sangyeon could be heard sighing on the other line, “What are you kids up to, it’s past dinner and you didn’t even bother telling me what time you’re coming back home?” Sunwoo chuckled awkwardly, motioning for Eric to grab the phone and finish the conversation. “Ahaha, hyung! We’ve been _so_ busy with Felix and Jisung, they’re such great rappers and we learned a lot from them today! Also, Chan is _so nice,_ he invited us to eat with them and we were so caught up in the moment we _totally_ forgot to tell you! We’re sorry…” he said in his best cutesy voice.

Sangyeon’s tone softened up as he replied, “Okay… but be home by 10 or I’ll tell the manager hyung!” Before either of the two boys could reply, he went on in a low whisper (which could be heard by everyone in the room, because the phone was on speaker), “I’m honestly surprised you guys get along so well with Chan’s kids… they seem a little off if you ask me… don’t do anything too dumb because of them!”

Before Felix could say something _dumb,_ Jisung nudged him in the rib with his elbow, which left his freckled friend emitting a loud groan. 

_‘Fuck,’_ thought Jisung, _‘Sangyeon hyung probably heard that…’_

Back on the other line, the startled leader of the other group asked, “Wait what was that? Sunwoo, Eric, is everything alright?”

Sunwoo rushed to speak, faking a loud cough, “Yeah we’re fine, I just, got…”

“- a sudden cramp!” Eric finished, his voice going up an octave due to his nervousness.

“Do you boys want me to pick you up if you’re not feeling well? _Lord I knew their food was probably half-cooked!_ ”

“NO! We’re fine, see you at 10:00 sharp! Byeeee!” Eric yelled before ending the call and turning to Felix.

“Jisung’s right. You _dumbass!_ ”

Jisung couldn’t help but burst into giggles. Within thirty seconds, all four of them were laughing like they were in some cheesy 90’s sitcom. As corny as Jisung thought it to be, the best part of his day wasn’t winning over Changbin or Hyunjin and asserting his well deserved dominance ( _okay, well, it almost was_ ) it was the fun of going through with it all with the fools he called his friends. 

Sunwoo grinned as he looked up at Felix, “In conclusion, we make the best mini-cult!”

/ FIN /


	3. change up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin has anxiety and he figures he'll be fine (warning: this one's an angsty piece, there's fluff near the end if you look closely though).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather serious drabble I wrote spontaneously at two in the morning, it's not something lighthearted so look out for sad times :(( It's also very short but I just felt very compelled to post it... I honestly don't even know anymore.

Hyunjin shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he tried his best to look anywhere but at eight boys sitting before him. It was a long story, how he had reached this point; this point in his life where he was filled with so much anxiety that he couldn’t even confide in those he considered his own brothers. It ( _the stress_ ) made him feel a million emotions in a single second and none for days on end, he was a whirlwind of nothingness and everything at once and he felt as though his existence was beyond his control.

Chan had noticed. At first, the older boy had said nothing of it. He just observed silently, expecting Hyunjin to come to him one evening to talk about everything at once. That’s what the other boys did anyway. Not Hyunjin, though - he had went on without ranting or crying openly or being comforted for weeks. This happened every so often, too. These times where the other boy became oddly distant. That’s when Chan had realized that the only way to solve what was causing the absence of the other boy (not physically, but his calm aura that was wavering more and more these days) was by confronting him, himself. 

As the leader of his group of kids ( _‘we’ve suffered far too much to still be considered kids, though,’_ he thought), he knew better than to confront the younger boy in a way that was too straightforward or forceful. He wanted to help Hyunjin feel better, not scare him off. The entire point of this whole thing was to try to lift at least _a little_ bit of the stress off the poor kid’s shoulders. He never explicitly told Hyunjin that the ‘family meeting’ that was going on was for him, but Hyunjin was smart enough to be able to tell.

Felix broke the awkward silence first. “I think… it’s been a little tough lately, so maybe we should,” he paused to think, “-maybe we should sort some stuff out, yeah?”

Chan spoke after him, as if he had rehearsed with the freckled boy in advance,“Welcome to the Stray Kids support group!” After mentally facepalming he continued, “This sounds… lame, I already know, okay? It’s just that I feel like some of us could really use a shoulder or eight to lean on at the moment…”

Hyunjin sighed audibly. “I have something of an anxiety disorder.”

Eight heads turned to face him with soft, concerned expressions. Not a single person in the room spoke, it seemed like they were all waiting for the black haired boy to continue.

“You all probably noticed, anyway. It’s not that big of a deal. It gets bad sometimes and other times you don’t even know it’s there, well I mean, _you_ don’t know but for me, it’s kind of always just… there. Quietly some days and screaming in the back of my brain for hours on others.” He took a deep breath and swallowed dryly before he went on. 

“I-It’s not something that just ‘happened’ recently, I’ve always been this way… it’s just a little worse as of now and I’ll make sure to pretend it doesn’t even exist so that I don’t bother anyone with it!” he rushed to finish, giving a nervous tight-lipped grin.

Jeongin’s eyes were suddenly watery. 

Hyunjin looked at the boy questioningly, as he turned to ask, “Why are you crying Jeong-” 

Before he could even finish, he was tackled with a sudden hug from the younger boy. Jeongin had his head resting on Hyunjin’s shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around the older boy’s torso. “Stop it. Stop saying you’ll cover it up just so that we don’t have to be bothered.”

“What? What do you m-”

Hyunjin had been cut off once more as the youngest unlatched himself to look at him straight in the eye.

“You’re not a burden, Hyunjin hyung. You don’t have to pretend to be okay when you’re not. You don’t have to isolate yourself ‘for the sake of others’! Please just…” his gaze softened as his lower lip began to tremble, “... just...know that we’re always going to stay by your side!” Seven other heads nodded eagerly, with gentle, encouraging smiles.

He didn’t know what to say. He could feel the tears prickling at his eyes and the lump in his throat become more and more dense. He managed to crack a genuine half-smile. Hyunjin internally laughed at himself as he thought, _‘you’re so fucking dramatic… of course they were going to be okay with this, with you… everything's gonna be okay.’_

He inhaled slowly and let out a loud sigh, “I’m… happy,” he bit his lip as he tried to formulate a single sentence to explain how he felt in the moment. This strange moment, _‘a big reveal,'_ that felt absolutely terrifying but was actually a lot easier than the condescending villain in the back of his head said it would be. “- but I hope this doesn’t change anything.” 

_‘It sure doesn’t seem like it will,’_ he thought, _‘whatever changes, changes for the best, I guess.’_

Chan gingerly took the boy into his arms. “We just want you to be happy, so please, talk to us when you need to and don’t when you can’t… I don’t think any of us can handle watching you feel alone, hm?” He ruffled Hyunjins bangs back and pinched his cheeks obnoxiously.

_“Whatever changes, changes for the best,”_ he whispered back, this time it was almost as though the smile on his lips could be heard.


End file.
